Secret Signals
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: A ZoSan One shot. Complete. My very first One Piece fan fiction so please do leave a review so that I may improve. Summary inside. Rated M for a reason. I'm not too good at expressing emotions and lemon so forgive me.


**Secret Signals**

Author's Note: Recently watched One Piece and this is my first One Piece fan fiction. I like Zoro x Sanji because I find it very fitting. This is yaoi. Don't like don't read. M rated for a reason.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Lovers in the past had no mobile phones to give secret texts to plan a meet up. Lovers usually send letters or come out with a secret code only the two of them understood. In this case, the Thousand Sunny is a small space and with a devil fruit user knowing of everything and anything on the ship, keeping a forbidden relationship under wraps is more difficult than slaying a God from Sky Island. Nevertheless, the duo managed to pull it off somehow.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Sanji! I'm hungry!" the rubber captain whined. Sanji felt the stress meter rise once more.

"For the last time Luffy… WE JUST ATE AN HOUR AGO!" Sanji booted the rubber boy out of his galley almost mercilessly. He growled and muttered something about learning _Busoshoku_ _Haki_ because of a certain troublesome captain.

"Sometimes I really wonder why I agreed to join this crew…" Sanji moaned in frustration to no one in particular and was surprised when a gruff voice replied, "Then why don't you leave, Curlicue."

Sanji nearly swallowed his cigarette whole when the swordsman moved out from the galley's shadow. There should not have been anyone. Sanji clearly remembered having chased the rowdy boys out after the ladies left. Worse still, Sanji had failed to sense Zoro's presence in his territory. Sometimes Sanji swore the bronze skinned man would be the bane of his existence. He seemed so perfect that it was impossible for someone like Sanji to even be with.

The cook looked away and pulled a neutral expression. He knew better than to do that because the swordsman was not someone who would buy the nonchalant attitude. Still, it was part of their game.

"What do you want, shitty swordsman."

It was a rhetorical question. They both knew the answer to it.

"Sake," the green haired man grinned. They both knew the answer to that as well.

"No way!" the cook yelled and mock glared at the grinning swordsman. "Not in the day time you moss brain…" then he leaned in and whispered in the swordsman's ear "but maybe after dinner before your watch tonight."

The swordsman smiled. He loved how Sanji always made things challenging for him. This was a game they always played. A love-hate relationship is always better than a pure lovey dovey one. They were both men and men do not require a love that treats one another like fragile porcelain dolls. They rough it out and then make out. That is their way of communication.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Night came rather quickly but for those who wait it seemed exceptionally long. Sanji counted the seconds while Zoro's meditation routine dragged on forever. The ladies went to bed and Sanji almost hurried them to leave. The only thing stopping him was his code of chivalry and prided gentleman nature.

Zoro on the other hand had stayed in the crow's nest the entire time after his shower. Sanji smiled inwardly and kept his grumpy nature in front of the other male crew members. Chopper was the only one Sanji could not treat harshly because even though he was a male, he was too adorable.

After much kicking, persuading and yelling, the rest of the crew had finally gone to bed, leaving Sanji to clear up their mess after a party and Zoro in the crow's nest for night watch duty.

Night watch duty is something most people do not look forward to. All the crew members assigned to night watch would always try to do something to trade their shift. Sanji never had to take night watch duties because Luffy decided that Sanji needed rest because he had to wake up early every day to make breakfast. Captain's orders were never to be disobeyed and no one questioned it. They knew it was true that Sanji was up before anyone else to make breakfast and slept later than anyone else because of clean up after their parties and dinner every night. Sanji never slept during the day either and so nobody argued with Luffy about it.

On the other hand, everyone tries to trade the night watch shifts with Zoro. For some reason unknown to most crew members, Zoro does not seem to mind night watch duties at all. Nami would never do a night watch because he always traded with Zoro to reduce his debts if he took hers. Zoro would always accept it. Robin on the other hand black mailed Zoro about his secret crush. Zoro would always curse the woman but took her night watch anyway. Zoro wanted to laugh because Robin did not know how his crush was already his lover and all the night watch shifts she 'blackmailed' him to do turn out as great opportunities for their little time together.

Even if the crew knew about their under wraps relationship, Zoro would not mind even the slightest. Zoro only continued the game they played for Sanji's sake. The poor cook would die from humiliation if the others found out he was not a lady's man.

Zoro always took the doctor's night watch because the poor kid was always too nervous when he is alone in the dark. The last time Chopper had a night watch duty he had been traumatized having to stay in the dark crow's nest alone. Ghosts and zombies that Robin told him still haunted him even though they were not true. His experience from Thriller bark did not help either. Zoro pitied the boy and offered to take his place which earned him a grateful hug.

Sanji and Nami banned their captain from doing night watches because the fridge would always be raided. Zoro took up that night watch as well.

The only ones doing night watch duties are Brook, Ussop, Zoro and Franky. Sanji kept a close eye on their duty shifts and then both Zoro and he would plan their regular game of secret signals.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Sanji took a shower after cleaning up the mess from the party. He smirked. Zoro should have found it by now.

Zoro got down from the crow's nest the moment he heard Sanji enter the bathroom. His eyes snapped open. The game has begun.

Sanji shampooed his hair. By now Zoro would have made his way down the crow's nest for the galley.

Zoro's eyes scanned the galley. It was spotless as usual. The sake was always kept in a different place and Zoro knew which one he was looking for. After all, there was only one type of Sake the cook would never bring out in the presence of others even during a party. It was always reserved for him.

Sanji closed his eyes and allowed the water to rinse of the soap suds on his body. Zoro would have found the bottle by now.

Zoro smirked. The cook was running out of places to stash that bottle. He pried off the loose floor board under the dining table and chuckled.

Along with his usual bottle was tonight's main event. Zoro held the bottle in one hand and the red ropes in the other. The cook was asking for it.

Sanji stepped out of the shower dripping wet with only a small white towel hanging from his hips. He knows the water is dripping on the wooden floorboard but he does not care. He only smiles at the thought of being able to tease Zoro later.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Zoro cursed. Sanji had slipped in aphrodisiacs in the sake again! He growled as the red ropes restrained his hands. Those unearthly weights of his had been his undoing. The cook found it fun to seduce him and then tie his hands to the weights he used for training. Zoro could have broken free from the ropes but he allowed Sanji to do as he pleased. Pay back later would be worth what he is going through now.

Sanji grinned mischievously at him. The small white towel hanging from the skinny frame did not help calm down Zoro's growing excitement. Sanji knew exactly what to do in order to get beneath the stoic swordsman. It is not just the three swords that Zoro has on his hips that would elicit a reaction from the swordsman. The sword beneath his hips would do equally well and Sanji put this knowledge to good use.

Sanji brushed his bare buttocks briefly across the clothed erection. Zoro let a strangled groan escape and Sanji smiled with satisfaction. He loved how the swordsman looked at him. Sanji felt exposed and vulnerable under that intense stare. He would never be able to deny those eyes anything and yet the thrill of having control over such a beast no matter how short the time is would always be worth it.

Zoro's _haramaki_ never fail to annoy the cook. He never understood how the swordsman could put that fabric on with ease. It was always a pain to strip. However tonight, the cook was surprised when the swordsman had removed it prior their activity. Sanji felt his heart warm. Even though the action was insignificant, since they were both going to be naked in the end, it meant something to both of them. Sanji almost let that get to him until he was reminded at the task on hand when Zoro nudged him in between his legs making him gasp.

Sanji let out a feral growl and bit the tender earlobe that had three piercings. He never knew that earrings would look as good on a man as it does on a woman. Sanji was enchanted by those clinking and frankly speaking he was always distracted by how they jingled during their ever so often sparring.

Zoro liked how Sanji always tried to dominate him. Sure, the swordsman always ended up on top but sometimes it was fun to see the cook try. That was one aspect of the cook the swordsman admired. He loved how the cook acted all cold and disapproving but deep down the man was the kindest and most caring person he ever knew.

Zoro spent his entire life alone ever since his best friend Kuina died. He never trusted or depended on anyone because the pain of losing someone was unbearable. Zoro decided to become the strongest in the world so no one else could be taken away from him if he had the strength to protect it.

Thriller bark had been something that Zoro would never forget. For the first time in his life, Zoro saw things differently. When Sanji offered his life to Kuma in exchange for the crew, Zoro finally understood what true strength was. The cook, his hated rival, was the one to teach him that.

They had been in no condition to beat the _Shichibukai_ at that time. They were weak. However to Zoro it seemed that Sanji was stronger than anyone else. When Zoro first offered his head to save his crew, it was out of arrogance. He overestimated his worth by saying that his head was worth a bounty that could be a future problem if he was not taken seriously. On the other hand Sanji who had no bounty had offered his life. The reason he gave might have been similar to Zoro but his eyes were different. Sanji cared about Zoro's dream more than his own. That moment Zoro understood true strength.

If strength was something used to protect the things he hold close because he can do it then that would not be considered strength at all. It was only his pride talking. Zoro was afraid of getting hurt. Sanji on the other hand was someone who knew how precious life is and never took for granted anything. He showed Zoro what it meant to be strong. Zoro relied on his abilities to keep people safe. Sanji did not just rely on his abilities. He also ensured they were safe at all times by putting himself on the line. Sanji's life belonged to the crew and not himself. That was different from Zoro who lived for his own dreams.

The only thing Zoro recalled after Sanji panicked with all the blood from what Kuma pushed out from Luffy was having Sanji cry for him when he collapsed. That was when Zoro realized he might love Sanji.

After recovering, Sanji came up to the crow's nest one night during his night watch with a bottle of sake. Sanji demanded to know why Zoro had knocked him out back at Thriller Bark. Zoro got a really heavy tongue lashing from the blond who broke down crying in the end. Zoro felt bad for making the cook worry so much but at the same time he made a decision to never let the man cry because of him again.

They shared a kiss that night. Even though Sanji had the option to blame it on the sake that night he chose otherwise. Zoro was thankful that Sanji decided to return his feelings. That was the first and last tender kiss they shared.

Tongues clashed in a familiar dance. The tobacco taste lingered strongly in the cook's mouth. Zoro tasted of sake as usual. Both of them were familiar with each other's taste. It had become so natural.

Zoro once smoked one of the cook's cigarettes secretly. He knew the brand the cook always looked for. Any other brand would make the normally cheerful cook twice as grumpy. Zoro was the only one who knew the truth behind why Sanji smoked. Sanji explained to Chopper once that he smoked continuously out of habit because he wanted to look cool for the ladies. The doctor disapproved but bought the lie.

The truth was that ever since Sanji had been rescued from that rocky island without food, he suffered from fear of having no food as a child. In the kitchen anything is edible and Sanji stuffed himself continuously unconsciously. He grew chubby and soon the girls he adored so much found him revolting. This made Sanji traumatized for life. That is why Sanji always made sure he looked good in front of the ladies. Sanji was so scarred for life that he could never really love a woman again. He was attracted to them but he would never love them in fear of hurting them. Thus in order to make himself get over the fear of no food and his habit of endlessly biting something, Sanji turned to cigarettes.

The two years apart from Sanji had made Zoro rethink his actions. He decided to live for a different purpose. Even though his ultimate dream was to become the world's greatest swordsman, he made a tweak to that same vow. He would not only become the world's greatest swordsman but he would become the Straw Hat Pirates' greatest pillar of strength after their captain. He would become the greatest for Sanji.

Sanji traced his finger over the scar Mihawk gave Zoro. It was not the first time he had seen it but Sanji always admired it like how he had seen someone so strong willed for the first time. Sanji secretly spotted an erection at that time. His heart raced so fast and immediately he knew he wanted to travel with this man. However due to his debt to the old man Sanji could not leave. That was solved when Luffy helped him realize what he truly wanted. Even though they do this kind of things every now and then, it was difficult for Sanji to believe he was with someone so perfect.

A thin layer of sweat had covered both their bodies. Zoro was completely stripped and Sanji still had that small white towel covering the parts Zoro wanted to see the most.

Being tied at Sanji's mercy was exhilarating because it meant that the cook had a good show coming. Zoro's heart pounded in his ears when he watched how Sanji used his lubricated fingers to slip it beneath the towel. Zoro's erection stood proudly at full length while his eyes feasted at how discreetly Sanji prepared himself beneath the towel. The animalistic instinct built up slowly behind the calm façade. They both knew the coil would snap anytime yet Sanji enjoyed treading on thin ice.

The last of Zoro's control snapped when Sanji moaned out Zoro's in pure lust when he accidentally brushed against a special spot. "Sanji," the deep baritone voice commanded and the blushing cook crawled over to undo the knots from the rope, sealing his fate for the night.

Pouncing almost immediately the moment the ropes came undone, Zoro ravished the pale, slender body with calloused hands. Sanji was at his mercy writhing beneath him in an overdose of euphoric pleasure.

Zoro knows all the buttons to push as well as all the spots to turn Sanji on. Having _Kenbunshoku Haki _does not necessarily mean that Zoro would automatically 'see' all of Sanji's good spots. The first time was terrible for both of them. From then on Zoro learnt and picked up from experience how to please Sanji and drive him wild. Sanji also knew what made Zoro tick from inside out. Both of them learn together and it was not the easiest process.

Nipping on Sanji's left nipple which was more sensitive than the right, Zoro began to use his other free hand to rub on Sanji's tip. Sanji shuddered and gasped and Zoro began to lick the left nipple while pinching the right.

As pre cum gathered at the tip and dripped onto Zoro's busy fingers, Sanji did his best to hold back his voice. Only occasional gasps and soft moans reached Zoro's ear. He frowned. The cook had a beautiful voice and it was a sin to not let it out. That should soon be remedied.

Zoro ceased the teasing and got straight to the main course. He ripped the small white towel away and it lay on the floor forgotten in their heated exchange. Lips locked, Zoro reached for Sanji's behind.

Even though Sanji had prepared himself earlier, Zoro knew better than to just thrust inside. Sanji was really tight at times and it did not just hurt the cook. Zoro found it difficult to maneuver inside when Sanji clamped up. However Zoro found a technique to help the cook relax only recently. Talking dirty was one way to get the cook relax and also, telling him "I love you" has an interesting effect. Zoro would hardly utter those three words the blonde wanted to hear so often but when he did so, it melted Sanji's heart completely.

Honestly, it was not fair for Sanji who gave in so simply with those three words from Zoro because frankly when Zoro said that as an excuse he would always get away with it. Sanji knew that but he could not prevent it. Zoro used this as an advantage at times for things he did not want to tell Sanji and the man would let it go. Their relationship was a love-hate-and-hate-some-more kind. No one else would understand how they can fight tooth and nail yet make love after that.

Sanji became a puddle of goo in Zoro's skillful hands. The moans he tried so desperately to hold back were now coming out of his mouth freely. His voice became higher and also louder, much to his own embarrassment. It still was not loud enough to cover other embarrassing sounds and Sanji had to suffer the orchestra of making love against his will. He wished Zoro would be more discreet with his prepping and blow job but the man chose to make it as loud and lusty as possible with that kind of stare on him.

He should shift his eyes away but the powerful gaze rendered him helpless. It sucked him right inside and as if the silent command was futile to resistance, Sanji moaned out loud while looking into Zoro's eyes as he watch the swordsman who usually carried a sword in his mouth carry something else now.

The combined stimulation of both front and back made the flexible man arch in a way normally impossible. Zoro loved this part the best. It was too fucking sexy when the cook climaxed because only then would he see the full extent of the cook's capabilities. When they fought the cook never displayed what he could do. Even if Robin used her clutch move on this man Zoro doubt his spine would snap.

After the first orgasm, Zoro knows that Sanji is twice as sensitive. The aphrodisiac in the sake made it difficult for the man who prided himself in self-control to hold back on his own orgasm after an erotic display. Zoro hurried to embracing Sanji.

Sanji cried out at suddenly being filled. The intensity robbed Sanji's ability to breathe properly. Zoro barely waited for Sanji to get accustomed before pounding hard at the one spot that always made Sanji go insane.

"Zoro! Wa-wait… Ah! No… not so hard~"

Zoro panted hard and gripped Sanji's hips almost bruising the pale flesh. They rode the wave together towards orgasm.

"Sanji!"

"Zoro!"

A harsh shudder rippled through the tan shoulders while Sanji arched his back once more in a perfect bow.

The afterglow was the moment both Zoro and Sanji loved best about making love. It was a sacred moment where the two of them are allowed to be tender and gentle with each other.

A soft caress from calloused hands made the blonde lean in for more. Foreheads bumping gently and they just looked into each other's eyes in silence. The calming sound of waves lapping against the side of the ship lulled them into slumber.

Hands intertwined and a blanket was shared. The night watch duty was officially over when the first rays of dawn appeared in the sky.

* * *

**Author's Note: Do leave a review to let me know how it can be improved. Yes I do not usually write this and this is the longest one shot I ever written because I don't feel so much for characters without much history. For them their history runs really deep so keeping it to 1,000 words is a sin in itself. If you wish to read more do let me know. Drop me a review or inbox me. Either way it's fine. Lastly, if you read all of my stories then perhaps you might want to like my facebook page. It is DestinyAitsuji and thank you for taking time to read this. **


End file.
